Web users may use different applications, such as web browsers, to view web content. However, web browsers may be developed for different operating systems and hardware platforms, or may be released by different browser developers for the same operating system platform. Moreover, a particular web browser may exist in several different versions as features are added or updated by browser developers.
As a result, web content providers spend considerable amounts of time and effort to ensure that their web pages display consistently across a broad set of commonly used web browsers, regardless of the version numbers and/or developers of the web browsers. Failure to properly test the rendering of web pages by a particular web browser may cause web content to be displayed incorrectly, web-based functions to fail to execute, or may result in a loss of valuable data. In instances where a web content provider depends on the web content to conduct commerce activities, the failure of a particular version of web browser to properly render a web page may result in loss of productivity, damage to business reputation or relations, or loss of potential sales or profits.